


Tequila Sunrise

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Iyhedonism, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Sesshoumaru rides again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for iyhedonism, Week 75 "Slut," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

“Damnit!”

Kouga threw down his cell phone after checking the caller id. It was Sesshoumaru for the forty-seventh time that night. He was drunk and, from experience, Kouga knew he would be over soon. And despite how much the traitor in his pants delighted at the idea, Kouga was resolved not to give in this time.

Sesshoumaru was a very different demon when he was drunk and Kouga would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the obsessive whore’s attention. But after Sesshoumaru sobered up, he always beat the wolf demon into near unconsciousness. And after going through that again and again and again, Kouga was tired of it.

The doorbell rang and an image of Sesshoumaru looking up through hooded eyes with a cum covered face flashed through Kouga’s mind. The wolf demon decided he would just have to leave before Sesshoumaru woke up as he ran to open the door.

Kouga was slammed to the floor the second he answered the door.

“Don’t you even say hello anymore?”

Sesshoumaru briefly stopped trying to get Kouga’s pants off to look up and say hello. Sesshoumaru growled in frustration after a few more moments of fumbling with Kouga’s pants. Kouga looked down to see a green glowing hand near his favorite part of his anatomy and jumped back. Sesshoumaru didn’t like that.

Kouga shouted something about shutting the front door as Sesshoumaru carried him upstairs.

The next morning Sesshoumaru woke up alone with cab fare taped to his forehead.


End file.
